1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mount display.
2. Related Art
As head mount displays (HMDs) worn on heads of observers for use and displaying images to be visually recognized by the observers as virtual images, monocular head mount displays that display images only for one eye of observers is known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2011-66549)).
For example, a head mount display according to Patent Document 1 includes an image display unit for one eye that projects image light according to image information on one eye of an observer, and a spectacle-shaped frame that can supports the image display unit on either left or right side. Further, the head mount display includes a camera unit and the camera unit is rotatably supported by a front part of the spectacle-shaped frame switchably between a position along the left portion and a position along the right portion of the front part according to the position to which the image display unit is attached. Furthermore, the head mount display includes an acceleration sensor provided in the camera unit, determines on which side of the left or right side of the spectacle-shaped frame the image display unit is based on the detection result of the acceleration sensor, and rotates the image displayed by the image display unit based on the determination result.
In the head mount display according to Patent Document 1, in the case where the detection direction of the acceleration sensor is the horizontal direction (i.e., the direction perpendicular to the direction of gravitational acceleration), e.g. the case where the observer lies on his or her back, it is impossible to suitably determine the attachment position of the image display unit using the detection result of the acceleration sensor, and as a result, there is a problem of malfunction due to improper positioning of the top and bottom of the displayed image.